An enterprise (such as a company, educational organization, government agency, and so forth) can collect or maintain relatively large amounts of data. For example, an enterprise may collect customer feedback in the form of customer surveys. Having to manually analyze relatively large amounts of customer surveys can be a tedious and time-consuming process, and can involve a large number of personnel.